Những Trò Lố Ở Sở Cảnh Sát Tokyo
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: [Translated Fic] Sau khi tốt nghiệp đại học, Shinichi, Saguru, Heiji, và Kaito làm việc cho Sở Cảnh sát Thủ đô Tokyo. Shinichi và Heiji thuộc Tổ Một, Trọng Án; Saguru ở Tổ Hai, Điều Tra Hình Sự; và Kaito ở Tổ Ba—Trộm Cắp? Chú thích bên lề, KID vẫn đang ngoài vòng pháp luật.
1. I: Hakuba và Kuroba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **I: Hakuba và Kuroba**

" _Cậu_ làm trò gì ở đây thế?"

Anh quay lại khi nghe thấy giọng nói, nụ cười thân thiện chuyển sang cái quắc mắt không mấy ấn tượng khi nhìn thấy người vừa gọi tên mình. "À, ra là _cậu_."

"Sao cậu _ở đây_ hả, Kuroba-kun?" anh hỏi thoáng hoài nghi, đôi mắt nán lại trên tấm phù hiệu đính trên ve áo.

"Gì chứ, tôi không được phép ở trong toà nhà mình làm việc sao, Hakuba?"

Hakuba Saguru, thành viên mới nhất của Tổ Hai – Điều Tra Hình Sự, há hốc miệng. "Cậu—cậu làm việc _ở đây_?!"

Kuroba Kaito khoanh tay trước ngực, nhanh chóng ngó lơ cái nhìn chằm chằm từ phía những cảnh sát đồng nghiệp trước tiếng kêu khá lớn của Saguru trên hành lang. "Ừ," anh đáp gọn lỏn. Anh tháo chiếc phù hiệu và giơ nó trước mặt người đồng nghiệp mới. "Thấy không?"

Cậu bạn cùng lớp trung học giật lấy chiếc phù hiệu, nghiêng nó dưới ánh đèn điện ở hành lang để kiểm tra hình in nổi trên thẻ nhận dạng cùng với chip điện tử được gắn chìm bên trong, và dòng tên trên cùng, "Kuroba Kaito, Tổ Ba – Trộm Cắp".

"Cậu xử lý _trộm cắp_ ấy à?" anh hỏi ngờ vực khi Kaito lấy lại chiếc phù hiệu và gắn lên bên ngoài áo khoác.

"À thì, tôi không được phép làm việc ở Tổ Hai với thanh tra Nakamori," Kaito đáp với vẻ hờn dỗi. "Ông bác nói là không thể chịu được có fan hâm mộ KID trong đội."

Saguru khẽ lầm bầm, "Tôi lấy làm lạ đấy."

"Gặp lại sau nha, Hakuba," Kaito khoái chí vẫy tay. "Phải đi báo cáo với thanh tra Momose đã."

Chàng trai tóc vàng nhìn theo tên quậy tóc đen thong thả bước dọc hàng lang đến chỗ thang máy, rồi bắt đầu quay gót, tiến về phía khu văn phòng của Tổ Hai, lẩm bẩm gì đó về, "Tiêu chuẩn," và, "Dối trá."

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Câu chuyện diễn ra sau khi hai Tổ chức của Shinichi và Kaito bị đánh bại, và Shinichi đã có được thuốc giải.


	2. II: Kudou và Hattori

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **II: Kudou và Hattori**

Đầu tiên là một tiếng đập lớn, theo sau là tiếng thét chói tai, rồi đến âm thanh của từng luồng không khí được hít hà điên cuồng cùng với giọng cười phá lên sảng khoái. Các nhân viên thuộc Tổ Một – Trọng Án ngước lên nhìn, nhưng nhanh chóng không để ý đến nữa.

Khi đã hồi sức sau cú vỗ lưng thân thiện nhưng không kém phần mạnh bạo, anh lườm kẻ vừa tấn công mình. "Hattori," anh thở dốc, túm chặt lấy ngực, "cậu _muốn_ giết tớ hả?"

"Thoải mái chút đi, Kudou," đáp lại là chất giọng Kansai đặc sệt lẫn trong tiếng cười khúc khích. "Lâu rồi mình chưa gặp nhau mà."

Sau khi hơi thở và nhịp tim đã trở lại bình thường, Kudou Shinichi quay sang đối diện trực tiếp với cậu bạn thân, xoay vòng chiếc ghế kèm theo một nụ cười. "Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?"

"Thì nộp đơn xin việc," Hattori Heiji đáp, dựa người vào bàn của Shinichi. "Mới đến Tokyo sáng nay thôi. Tớ cần phải thoát khỏi ông già."

"Cậu có chỗ ở chưa?" Shinichi hỏi, ngó nghiêng xung quanh xem có hành lý gì không.

Heiji cười toe. "Tớ mới thuê phòng cho đêm nay và định là buổi chiều đi tìm một chỗ mới."

Shinichi lắc đầu. "Nhà tớ còn đầy phòng trống, cậu cứ thoải mái chọn cho đến khi tìm được một nơi cho riêng mình." Anh chớp mắt, một ý nghĩ chợt nảy đến. "Hattori, cậu _đã_ kể với Kazuha-san về chuyện chuyển đến Tokyo rồi, phải không?"

Dù làn da đã quá sậm màu nhưng Heiji tái ngắt thấy rõ. "Ôi, chết tiệt," anh rủa thầm. "Tớ _biết ngay_ là đã quên mất cái gì mà!"

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Đây là lý do Heiji chuyển đến Tokyo, bất chấp việc không được ăn món okonomiyaki ngon chính hiệu nữa. Và chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ ăn đủ khi mà Kazuha phát hiện ra! Vậy là giờ tất cả bốn chàng trai đều đã chính thức "lên sàn" ở Tokyo, tôi sắp có trò vui để chơi rồi!


	3. III: Hakuba và Kudou

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **III: Hakuba và Kudou**

"Chết tiệt," Saguru vừa rủa vừa ho sặc sụa. Quả bom khói mà Kaitou KID vừa tung ra khiến cho đám người dưới quyền Thanh tra Nakamori ho trối chết. "Ít ra thì cũng không phải khí gây mê."

Khi đám khói tan hết, anh nhận ra Kaito giữa đám người, một cánh tay che lấy mũi và miệng, mặc dù hắn ta cũng đang ho y hệt như họ.

Saguru chạy tới chỗ tên bạn đồng nghiệp, thô bạo giật lấy cà vạt của hắn và kéo sát lại mặt đối mặt, rồi bập một bên của chiếc còng tay lên cổ tay đang giương lên, đồng thời khoá luôn bên kia vào tay mình. "Bắt được cậu rồi, Kaitou KID," anh cười đắc thắng.

"Ê ê," Kaito nói với khuôn mặt khó chịu thấy rõ, "sao cậu lại nghĩ tôi là KID?"

"Chúng ta đều biết là KID có thể lẫn vào trong bất cứ đám đông nào hắn muốn, không phải sao, Kuroba-kun?" Saguru nói trong niềm vui sướng âm ỉ. Anh có thể nếm được mùi vị chiến thắng trước đối thủ lâu năm của mình.

"Đó là một lời nhận xét vô cùng vinh dự về khả năng của tôi đó, Thám tử trở về từ London!" giọng KID hân hoan từ phía trên một thanh chống dọc theo trần nhà bằng kính của bảo tàng, một ô đã long ra và mở sẵn để hắn trốn thoát dễ dàng. "Tôi không hề nhận ra là cậu đánh giá tôi cao đến vậy. À và, Đại Thám Tử!" KID cất tiếng chào đầy hứng khởi. "Rất vui được gặp lại cậu!"

Saguru kinh ngạc nhìn bóng áo trắng của tên đạo chích. "Th-thế thì…" Đôi mắt anh quay phắt sang chàng trai anh vừa còng tay lại với chính mình. Tới lúc đó anh mới để ý thấy những nét khác nhau rất nhỏ về ngoại hình: đôi mắt xanh đậm hơn, khung xương vuông vức hơn, mái tóc gọn gàng hơn.

"Cậu là ai thế?" anh hỏi, vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên trước sự tương đồng về ngoại hình giữa Kaito và bản phân thân y hệt của cậu ta.

"Kudou Shinichi," chàng trai trả lời có phần gắt gỏng, ghim cho anh chàng tóc vàng cái lườm nghiêm nghị. "Tổ Một, Trọng Án."

Tên đạo chích rút chiến lợi phẩm từ trong túi ra và soi nó dưới ánh trăng tròn. Hắn dễ dàng giữ thăng bằng trên thanh chống cách sàn nhà gần trăm mét trong khi Nakamori và quân của ông vật lộn tìm cách để leo lên. Với một cái lắc đầu rất khẽ, KID thở dài và lẩm bẩm điều gì đó với chính mình. "Đồ bỏ quên này, mấy cậu!" hắn gọi lớn và thảy mặt dây chuyền ra sau vai. Một chiếc dù nhỏ bung ra và món bảo vật bị trộm hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng xuống mặt đất trong khi KID tẩu thoát.

"Giờ thì thả tôi ra được chưa?" Shinichi gằn từng tiếng, lắc lắc chiếc còng tay loảng xoảng.

Saguru lục túi để tìm chìa khoá còng tay, nhưng túi anh rỗng không. "Tên khốn đó...!"

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Chà, lần đầu tiên Shinichi và Saguru chính thức gặp nhau, và lại ở một vụ trộm của KID! Ít ra thì Kaito cũng có màn vui ra trò khi xem Saguru buộc tội nhầm người và tự nhận ra điều đó.


	4. IV: Kuroba và Hattori

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **IV:** **Kuroba và Hattori**

Kaito uể oải lê bước vào trụ sở cảnh sát, miệng ngáp dài. Cốc cà phê trên tay vẫn chưa hoàn toàn giúp anh tỉnh táo, anh đi dọc hành lang tiến về phía sảnh thang máy.

"Cái đầu mới ngủ dậy đó đúng là ngoại hạng đấy, Kudou," một giọng nói đặc sệt âm điệu Kansai vang lên.

Kaito quay lại và thấy Hattori Heiji đang đứng ngay cạnh anh cùng nụ cười châm chọc trên gương mặt. Anh chớp mắt, quên mất rằng với thân phận Kaito thì anh chưa bao giờ chính thức gặp anh chàng người Osaka. "Ha-Hattori? Cậu làm gì ở Tokyo?"

Heiji nhìn anh ngán ngẩm. "Oi oi, Kudou, tớ chẳng lượn lờ ở nhà cậu ba ngày rồi đấy còn gì—đã quên rồi sao? Ahou..."

Chàng nhân viên Tổ Ba thoạt tiên cảm thấy khá bực bội, nhưng cũng phải mất một lúc anh mới tiêu hoá được hết câu nói của Heiji. _Khoan đã…_ "Kudou?"

Giờ thì cái nhìn của Heiji đã chuyển sang vẻ lạ lùng và khó hiểu. "Chắc cậu cần tới hai cốc espresso thay vì cà phê thường đấy," anh lẩm bẩm.

"Nhưng tớ không phải Kudou…" Kaito lắp bắp, não vẫn đang vật lộn để về trạng thái tỉnh táo.

"Ê ê trò này không vui nữa đâu nha, Kudou," Heiji nhíu mày.

Kaito lắc đầu. "Tớ nói thật đấy, Hattori, tớ không phải Kudou!" Anh chợt liếc qua chiếc đồng hồ trên hành lang. "Khỉ thật, muộn giờ họp mất!" Nói đoạn, Kaito lao đi, đung đưa cốc cà phê trên tay cố không để cho thứ chất lỏng nóng hổi bên trong trào ra ngoài. Heiji chớp mắt ngỡ ngàng trước màn tẩu thoát thần tốc của Shinichi.

"Hattori?"

Anh chàng Osaka quay lại, nhìn thấy Shinichi đang bước vào hành lang từ cửa chính toà nhà, một cốc cà phê nữa trên tay. Sau một hồi ngó đi ngó lại cả hai hướng, Heiji trân trối nhìn về phía hàng lang nơi người mà ban đầu anh tưởng là Shinichi vừa biến mất. "Thằng cha đó là ai vậy chứ?!"

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Tôi viết chương này dựa trên giả định là Kaito, khi làm KID, đã biết Heiji, và vì thế có thể chỉ mặt đọc tên cậu ta, kể cả khi Kaito quên mất rằng chưa bao giờ gặp Heiji với thân phận thật. Ngoài ra, từ "ahou" hay được dùng với ý trêu đùa ở Osaka nhưng ở Tokyo thì nó lại mang nghĩa xúc phạm, và ngược lại đối với từ "baka".


	5. V: Kudou và Kuroba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **V: Kudou và** **Kuroba**

 _Nhiều cà phê quá rồi!_ Kaito nghĩ trong lúc ba chân bốn cẳng chạy đến toilet. Phanh kít lại trước một bệ tiểu, anh kéo khoá quần và thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh phớt lờ người đến sau dùng bồn tiểu bên cạnh, đơn giản bởi vì những cuộc trò chuyện trong toilet _lúc nào cũng_ kỳ cục và khó xử.

"HNG!"

Kaito bắt đầu có phần mạnh bạo, đầu nghếch sang để liếc nhìn người "hàng xóm". Anh suýt nữa hồn xiêu phách lạc khi nhận ra một hình ảnh phản chiếu gần như hoàn hảo đang nhìn chằm chằm lại mình. Cơn hoảng loạn ra lệnh cho anh phải chạy trốn, mặc dù anh không dám rời khỏi lớp bảo vệ nhỏ bé trong buồng tiểu—ít nhất, là phải đến khi đóng cúc quần tử tế xong đã. Bây giờ mà ngưng "giải quyết", anh vẫn có thể nhịn đủ lâu để chạy sang tầng khác. Có điều là một khi đã bắt đầu thì anh không thể bắt bản thân dừng lại được...

"Xin lỗi," Shinichi tỏ vẻ hối lỗi, "Tôi chỉ không nghĩ là sẽ nhìn thấy gương mặt của chính mình ở bên ngoài ảnh hoặc gương."

Kaito cười gượng. "Tôi cũng vậy," anh đáp. Anh nghiêng người sang một bên khi Shinichi nghiêng sát về phía mình, với ý đồ săm soi gương mặt anh. "Oi oi _oi!"_ anh kháng cự khi mà chàng trai kia ngó _qua_ bức tường ngăn cách các buồng tiểu. _"Là toilet đấy?!"_

Shinichi lập tức rút lui, xả nước. "Xin lỗi, nhưng cậu trông _giống_ tôi quá đến mức không khỏi có chút rùng rợn."

Khi đã xả xong bức xúc, Kaito thu dọn và kéo khoá quần. Vừa cài lại thắt lưng xong quay ra thì anh thấy mình đã bị bản phân thân kia dồn vào góc buồng tiểu, mặt cậu ta ra chiều ngẫm nghĩ. "Cậu chắc chắn không phải là KID đấy chứ?" Shinichi hỏi.

 _Ôi trời ơi, Poker Face, Poker Face, Poker Face...!_

Kaito phá lên cười như nắc nẻ và lắc đầu. _Hắn xong từ lúc nào vậy?!_ "Xin lỗi vì làm cậu thất vọng, nhưng không. Kuroba Kaito, Tổ Ba."

"Ồ," Shinichi nói có chút bất mãn và lùi lại cho Kaito đi ra, rồi cả hai người cùng tiến về phía bồn rửa để rửa tay. "Kudou Shinichi, Tổ Một, Trọng Án."

Họ chia tay bên ngoài nhà vệ sinh nam. "Rất vui được gặp cậu," Shinichi nói với lại khi sải bước về phía cầu thang.

Kaito chớp mắt. _Tại sao Kudou lại ở tầng của mình trong khi tổ Trọng Án nằm tận ba tầng trên...?_

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** ...Không thể tin được là tôi vừa viết một cảnh trong toilet... Nhưng cứ thử nghĩ đến một vị khán giả bất đắc dĩ và sự hiếu kỳ bất chợt của Shinichi mà xem! Tôi phải trốn vào một góc để cười cho đã đời đây. Hi vọng các bạn thích.


	6. VI: Hattori và Hakuba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **VI: Hattori và Hakuba**

Đó là một cuộc họp giữa Tổ Một và Tổ Hai. Nội dung buổi họp xoay quanh cuộc điều tra đang tiến hành về một vụ lừa đảo đã dẫn đến án mạng. Saguru, vì muốn tích luỹ thêm kinh nghiệm ở những lĩnh vực khác ngoài Kaitou KID, đã được mời đến cuộc họp cùng với Thanh tra Nakamori và Trợ lý Thanh tra Hasegawa. Thanh tra Megure đã chờ sẵn trong phòng, cùng với Trợ lý Thanh tra Satou, Trung sĩ Takagi, Sĩ quan Kudou, và...

"Lạy _Chúa,_ " Saguru lẩm bẩm khi bắt gặp anh chàng người Osaka.

Các sĩ quan Tổ Một quay ra chào các nhân viên của Tổ Hai vừa bước vào phòng họp.

"Hừ, _khỉ gió,_ " Heiji lầm bầm khi nhìn thấy bóng người tóc vàng. Shinichi liếc nhìn cậu bạn thân, ra chiều ngạc nhiên. "Gã tóc vàng bảnh choẹ khó ưa kìa."

Saguru tức nổ đom đóm mắt, dù vậy anh vẫn hít một hơi thật sâu, giữ trong vòng chính xác ba giây, rồi thở ra. "Hattori-kun," anh chào kiểu xã giao, "Kudou-kun."

"Hakuba-kun," Shinichi đáp.

"Cậu làm gì ở đây? Lẽ ra cậu phải về London rồi chứ?" Heiji hỏi cáu kỉnh.

Saguru đặt mình vào ghế đầy nghiêm trang. "Tôi vẫn còn một tên đạo chích cần phải tóm cổ," anh trả lời, tỉ mẩn bày biện giấy tờ lên bàn.

Heiji đảo mắt, còn Shinichi không nhịn được cười. "Cậu sẽ chết già trước khi bắt được KID đấy," anh chàng Osaka buông một câu chốt hạ rồi thong thả đi về ghế ngồi.

 _Hít sâu, hít sâu nào,_ Saguru nghiến răng tự nhủ.

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Ái chà, Saguru and Heiji... họ có vẻ không thích nhau lắm nhỉ? Tôi mất một thời gian khá lâu để nghĩ ra một kịch bản mà hai người có thể gặp nhau, và nếu như xét đến chuyên môn của Heiji là xử lý án mạng và Saguru là phác hoạ tâm lý tội phạm, thì chi bằng để cậu ấy điều tra một vụ lừa đảo và kéo thêm Heiji vào? Nhiệm vụ của Tổ Hai vốn là điều tra lừa đảo, nhưng Nakamori thì lại quá ám ảnh với việc tóm cổ KID. Hi vọng các bạn thích.


	7. VII: Kuroba và Kudou

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **VII: Kuroba và Kudou**

Kaito đang kiểm kê các hiện vật có trong kho chứa đồ của bảo tàng với sự giúp đỡ của một chuyên viên phụ trách lưu trữ. Tới giờ thì tất cả mọi hiện vật đều còn nguyên, ngoại trừ cửa vào kho chứa bị mở tung, nhưng không có dấu hiệu cạy mở hay phá khoá. Anh nén tiếng thở dài; họ đã kiểm tra hết hai mươi sáu gian kệ đầy hiện vật quý giá, và vẫn còn những ba mươi tư cái nữa. Bên phía cửa vào, Shinichi đi đi lại lại, quan sát đường viền dán băng đánh dấu vị trí của hai nhân viên bảo vệ bị sát hại bằng một vật nặng đập vào đầu.

Người chuyên viên lưu trữ vừa rời khỏi để tới phòng nghỉ trong chốc lát, để lại Kaito một mình giữa gian kệ trưng bày bộ sưu tập đá quý và khoáng vật giá trị của bảo tàng. _Ôi, giá mà bây giờ là một đêm trăng sáng thì tốt biết bao,_ Kaito rầu rĩ ước. Anh vừa cầm lấy một mẫu vật ngọc thạch thảo đỏ rực để xem xét thì đột nhiên bị một bàn tay kéo giật ngược lại phía sau đầy thô bạo.

"Kuroba, tôi cần cậu giúp," Shinichi lẩm bẩm khi kéo lê Kaito tới cửa vào kho chứa đồ, khiến cậu ta liên tục vấp và loạng choạng ngược về phía sau.

"Ừ, được thôi," Kaito đáp, cuối cùng cũng đặt hai chân xuống được. "Chuyện gì?"

Chàng thám tử dẫn anh ra ngoài kho chứa đồ. "Cậu làm thế nào để mở cái cửa đó mà không để lại dấu vết cho người ta biết được cách cậu đã làm?" Shinichi hỏi, chỉ tay vào bộ khoá kép kết hợp điện tử và cơ học.

"Sao cậu lại nghĩ là tôi biết cách?" Kaito nhíu mày ngờ vực.

Shinichi cười theo điệu bộ giống hệt Edogawa Conan. "Thì cậu là KID mà, không phải sao?"

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Tôi nghĩ một cảnh khá hay ho giữa Kaito và Shinichi trong tương lai sẽ là Shinichi cố tình dụ Kaito để cậu ta thừa nhận mình là KID. Nhưng Shinichi là Shinichi, cậu ấy sẽ không tóm Kaito khi cậu ta không "hành nghề" vì như thế không "fair play" chút nào. Hi vọng các bạn thích.


	8. VIII: Hattori và Kuroba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **VIII: Hattori và Kuroba**

"Cậu không phải Kudou, đúng chứ?"

Kaito ngước lên khỏi bản báo cáo một vụ đột nhập và thấy Heiji đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, một bên mày chau lại và bên kia thì nhướng lên.

"À, đúng?" anh đáp, hơi lên giọng nghi hoặc.

Heiji cúi người về phía trước, ngả sát vào cho tới khi mũi anh chỉ còn cách Kaito – đang ngồi tại bàn mình ở Tổ Ba – đúng một xentimet. "Hai người giống nhau đến mức chẳng vui tí nào nữa, Kuroba," anh chàng Osaka lẩm bẩm. Kaito chột dạ trước sự dò xét của chàng thám tử. Heiji đứng thẳng lại, một nụ cười thoả mãn chợt hiện trên gương mặt. "Ít ra thì giờ tôi cũng có thể phân biệt hai cậu."

"Hả?" câu đáp của Kaito hoặc là cực kỳ thông minh, hoặc là cực kỳ ngớ ngẩn.

"Này nhé, màu mắt của Kudou hơi khác một chút, khung xương mặt cũng khác, và tóc cậu ấy mọc theo kiểu khác hẳn cậu," Heiji trả lời.

Kaito chỉ tròn mắt. "Thế à..."

"Nhưng điểm khác biệt lớn nhất," Heiji tuyên bố với một vẻ cao ngạo tinh quái, "là cậu ấy chắc chắn xinh đẹp hơn cậu."

Kaito mất vài giây để hiểu hết câu đó, nhưng khi anh nhận ra...

"HẢ?!" Kaito chỉ còn biết há hốc miệng ú ớ trong kinh hoàng.

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Tôi có cảm giác tôi sẽ bày được cả tấn trò vui với Heiji và Kaito... quậy phá và chơi khăm các kiểu, đại loại thế, và kết thúc bằng một số biểu cảm khó đỡ của Kaito. Hi vọng các bạn thích.


	9. IX: Kudou và Hakuba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **IX: Kudou và Hakuba**

"Vậy thật ra cậu tham gia Tổ Hai chính là để bắt Kaitou KID đấy hả?" Saguru ngước lên khỏi bữa trưa mà Baaya đã chuẩn bị cho mình và nhìn thấy Kudou Shinichi—màu mắt, khung xương, mái tóc khác hẳn—đứng bên cạnh, hai tay bưng suất ăn đặc biệt trong ngày. "Có phiền tôi ngồi cùng không?" Chàng trai tóc vàng ra hiệu ghế bên cạnh còn trống và anh chàng tóc đen ngồi xuống cùng với đĩa cơm cà ri.

"Đúng vậy. Hắn ta là địch thủ đáng gờm nhất," chàng thám tử lai Anh quốc miễn cưỡng thừa nhận, "và cũng phiền phức nhất nữa."

Shinichi cười lớn. "Làm như tôi không biết vậy! Hắn cũng làm tôi điên tiết cả trăm lần."

Sugaru bật dậy. "Cậu chạm trán KID lúc nào? Tôi không nhớ có tên cậu trong bất kỳ bản báo cáo nào cả..."

"Lần đầu tiên chúng tôi so tài với nhau là ở vụ trộm Tháp Đồng hồ Ekoda. Tôi không biết là hắn ở dưới tấm màn," Shinichi vừa giải thích vừa cười tủm tỉm. "Những lần sau đó thì... thôi, cứ cho là lúc ấy tôi hoạt động bí mật đi."

Chàng thám tử London nhướng một bên mày nghi hoặc. "Vụ đó nghiêm trọng vậy sao?"

Shinichi gật đầu. "Phải, nhưng thời gian đó tôi đụng mặt KID khá nhiều lần." Saguru chớp mắt và hơi giật mình trước cơn giận dữ bùng nổ đột ngột trên gương mặt của anh bạn thám tử đồng nghiệp.

"Gã trộm vặt đó _vẫn_ khiến tôi tức ói máu," anh nói, nắm tay siết chặt và mạch máu nổi rần rật trên thái dương, nhớ lại hồi hắn ta cố tình đụng chạm và suýt nữa hôn Ran—giờ đã là vợ anh—trên chiếc khinh khí cầu Bell Tree First gần mười năm trước.

"Thế à..." Saguru lẩm bẩm, toát mồ hôi, "Tôi cũng không định hỏi đâu..."

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Và mười năm sau Shinichi vẫn nhắc đến chuyện hồi cậu ấy còn là Conan, nhưng ít nhất là cậu ấy đã đủ dũng khí để thổ lộ với Ran. Hy vọng các bạn thích.


	10. X: Hattori và Kudou

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **X: Hattori và Kudou**

Bụng của hai chàng thám tử sôi ùng ục khi mùi thơm của thức ăn từ bếp nhà hàng bay đến mũi họ.

"Cậu thích chỗ ở mới chứ hả?" Shinichi hỏi khi anh ngồi xuống bàn ăn trưa.

"Trời ạ, tớ _ghét_ dỡ đồ khủng khiếp," Heiji rên rỉ, ngồi xuống chỗ đối diện với cậu bạn thân.

Shinichi mỉm cười thông cảm. "Tới mức đó sao?"

Heiji vùi đầu vào cuốn thực đơn. "Tất cả đồ đạc từ Osaka được chuyển đến tối qua. Tớ gần như chẳng có chỗ nào để nằm ngủ cho tử tế, thành ra không kịp ăn sáng luôn."

"Tớ nghe chị Satou nói đây là một trong những chỗ gần trụ sở có món ramen ngon nhất," Shinichi nói. "Hy vọng là ngon thật, vì tớ đang đói ngấu đây. Và tớ rõ ràng có một bản phân thân trong sở. Tên là Kuroba Kaito. Tổ Ba. Hai người bọn tớ trông giống nhau tới mức... kỳ quái," anh nhận xét kèm theo một cái lắc đầu.

Heiji cười toe toét, nhớ lại phản ứng của Kaito trước câu nói cuối của mình. "Ừa, tớ gặp cậu ta rồi. Hỏi được tên sau khi nhảy ra nhảy vào một số phòng ban."

Một tiếng hét vang lên xé toạc không gian, và hai chàng trai rên lên cùng một lúc.

"Khả năng giải quyết vụ này trong vòng chưa tới một giờ?" Shinichi lầm bầm khi cả hai người họ bỏ lại bàn ăn và tức tốc chạy về phía đám đông đang quây lại ngoài phố.

" _Tốt nhất_ là xong dưới một giờ, nếu không tay hung thủ đó sẽ phải trả tiền bữa trưa cho tớ tuần tới!" Heiji cằn nhằn khi họ phanh kít lại bên cạnh thi thể.

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Lời nguyền của Shinichi lại ứng nghiệm nữa rồi! Tôi cứ luôn nghĩ là ngoài kiếm đạo và phá án—và có lẽ là Kazuha nữa—thì lẽ sống còn lại duy nhất của Heiji chính là đồ ăn, vì thế nên cậu ấy mới bực bội như vậy với thời điểm xảy ra vụ án. Hy vọng các bạn thích.


	11. XI: Kuroba và Hakuba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **XI: Kuroba và Hakuba**

Gần một tiếng trước khi vụ trộm của Kaitou KID bắt đầu, nhưng Saguru lại không ở nơi dự kiến xảy ra vụ trộm, mà lại đang thực hiện một cuộc giám sát bí mật bên ngoài cửa chính nhà Kuroba. Anh đã được Thanh tra Nakamori cho phép vắng mặt khẩn cấp, với lý do rằng anh có công chuyện riêng gấp rút cần phải giải quyết, không thể không làm. Nếu được thì anh muốn vào _trong_ nhà hơn, nếu như Kaito không đứng chặn ngay ở cửa.

"Tôi phải nói với cậu bao nhiêu lần nữa hả, Hakuba?!" Kaito gắt xuyên qua lớp khẩu trang, anh không khoẻ đã mấy ngày hôm nay. "Tôi không phải KID!" Thế rồi Kaito đóng sầm cánh cửa lại trước mặt anh chàng lai ngoại quốc, không quên kèm vài tiếng càu nhàu.

Saguru đành ngồi lại vào xe và bật radio cảnh sát lên, cửa sổ hạ xuống để đón chút gió se lạnh ban tối khi anh lắng nghe những mẩu chuyện phiếm quen thuộc trước vụ trộm của đám đồng nghiệp và những mệnh lệnh cáu gắt từ cấp trên của mình.

Kaito kéo cửa sổ tầng hai lên, nghiêng người ra ngoài hét lớn, "Đi mà làm việc của cậu đi, đồ rình mò biến thái!" rồi lại đóng sập cửa lần nữa.

Khi thời điểm bắt đầu vụ trộm đến gần, Saguru yên vị trong xe và cẩn thận quan sát nhà Kuroba. Kaito không thể nào đến kịp giờ hẹn của vụ trộm nếu bây giờ mới rời khỏi nhà.

Một giây trước vụ trộm, trong radio vang lên một tiếng nổ, và Saguru ngồi bật dậy, căng tai lắng nghe tiếng ho của các đồng nghiệp, tiếng chửi rủa gắt gỏng của thanh tra Nakamori, và tiếng cười khoái trá của...

 _"THƯA QUÝ ÔNG VÀ QUÝ BÀ!"_ Giọng nói hoan hỉ vui sướng của Kaitou KID vọng ra từ chiếc radio, và Saguru suýt chút nữa muốn thổ huyết khi anh nhìn thấy Kaito qua cửa sổ phòng khách dưới tầng, mở tivi và hào hứng theo dõi vụ trộm.

 _Cái quái gì chứ?!_ Nổ máy, Saguru đạp mạnh chân ga phóng xe tới địa điểm xảy ra vụ trộm ở Minato.

Trong phòng khách, Aoko cười khúc khích khi lột lớp mặt nạ silicon đúc theo hình khuôn mặt Kaito và chiếc khẩu trang đổi giọng nói ra, tiếp tục xem những trò quậy phá của ông chồng mình trên tivi. "Anh nợ em một món lớn đấy, Bakaito," cô lẩm bẩm, khẽ cười khi Kaitou KID lướt rất nhanh qua bố mình. "Đừng có làm bố lên cơn đau tim là được..."

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Ôi Saguru tội nghiệp. Não cậu ấy chắc là nổ tung mất. Ở đây Aoko biết lý do Kaito trở thành KID và rõ ràng đã chấp nhận sự thật rằng cậu ấy có nhiệm vụ cần phải hoàn thành, vì thế cô ấy sẵn sàng giúp cậu ấy nếu cần thiết. Tôi nghĩ lần xuất hiện tới tôi cần phải để Saguru thắng thế một lần – đó giờ cậu ấy lúc nào cũng là người chịu lép vế hết... nhưng trêu đùa cậu ấy thật đã quá đi! Hi vọng các bạn thích.


	12. XII: Hakuba và Hattori

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **XII: Hakuba và Hattori**

Saguru ngồi trong nhà ăn với Shinichi, cả hai đang bàn luận sôi nổi về những tập truyện Sherlock Holmes yêu thích. Kaito ngồi bên cạnh, không nghe lấy một câu và chỉ tập trung vào bát ramen.

Heiji dừng lại một chút và nhìn chằm chằm bộ ba ở bàn ăn, suy nghĩ xem có nên lại ngồi chung với họ. Một mặt, cậu bạn thân nhất của anh đang ở đó. Mặt khác, tên tóc vàng hợm hĩnh cũng ở đó nốt. Quyền quyết định trôi tuột khỏi tay anh khi Kaito vẫy tay và gọi anh đến ngồi vào chiếc ghế trống còn lại duy nhất ở bàn.

"Yo," anh chào chung tất cả mọi người, nhận được những câu đáp giống nhau từ Shinichi và Kaito. Saguru kiên quyết giữ im lặng. "Chà xem ai là người bất lịch sự kìa, Quý Ngài Thanh-Niên-Nghiêm-Túc," Heiji nhận xét ra điều cạnh khoé khi anh đặt khay thức ăn của mình xuống và ngồi vào ghế.

"Cậu vừa chen ngang một cuộc bàn luận về Sherlock Holmes," Saguru nói như thể rõ ràng Heiji mới đúng là người bất lịch sự.

"Oi, chính Kuroba mời tôi nhập bọn mà," anh đáp trả cùng một cái lườm lạnh băng. "Và cậu có thể tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện của mình. Tôi chẳng quan tâm tẹo nào đâu."

"Hừm, xem ra đành phải vậy thôi," Saguru thở dài, "bởi vì cả hai cậu đều mù văn hoá tới mức không đáng để trò chuyện mà."

Heiji, Kaito, và Shinichi trợn mắt, và cả Kaito lẫn Heiji đều thầm thề sẽ báo thù khi họ chuyển cho nhau những ánh nhìn mà liền sau đó nở ra thành nụ cười đầy mưu mô. Shinichi đập đầu vào lòng bàn tay kèm theo tiếng rên khẽ.

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** À thì, tôi _đã_ nói là lần tới xuất hiện Saguru sẽ nắm tay trên mà, nhưng tôi cũng không chắc liệu cậu ấy có nghĩ tới việc sẽ rơi vào tình cảnh này không nữa... Nên là... vậy đó... Và thật khó để nghĩ ra các tình huống cho Saguru và Heiji gặp nhau! Hi vọng các bạn thích.


	13. XIII: Kudou và Hakuba

**Original Work:** TMPD Antics

 **Author:** Taliya

 **Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật Meitantei Conan và Magic Kaito thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. "TMPD Antics" thuộc về tác giả Taliya. Tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này, đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

 **XIII: Kudou và Hakuba**

"Cậu _hẳn là_ nhận ra bọn họ sẽ trả đũa cậu vì vụ đó chứ?"

Saguru chớp mắt khi nghe thấy giọng nói, quay sang thì thấy Shinichi đang sải bước cạnh mình trên hành lang. "Ai sẽ trả đũa tôi vì vụ gì cơ?" anh hỏi, thật sự không hiểu.

Shinichi khịt mũi. "Cái nhận xét về sự mù văn hoá ấy – ít nhất là có Hattori rồi, có lẽ là cả Kuroba nữa chăng?"

Chàng trai tóc vàng không ngăn được mình bật ra tiếng rên khẽ trước lời nhắc của Shinichi và phần ký ức vừa mới ùa về. _Kuroba chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ qua vụ đó, và nếu đúng như Kudou nói, thì cả Hattori nữa._ "Có điều gì tôi nên biết về thói quen trả thù của Hattori-kun không?" Saguru hỏi thận trọng.

Shinichi nghĩ một lát, ngưng lại ở khúc rẽ quặt sang trái trên hành lang. "Hi vọng là cậu ấy không nắm được vụ tai tiếng xấu hổ nào của cậu. Kiểu gì cậu ấy cũng sẽ lôi nó ra."

Saguru nghĩ lại chuyện Sân Koushien dành cho Thám tử, nơi mà rõ ràng anh đã đưa ra suy luận sai. _Cậu ta sẽ đay nghiến lại chuyện hồi ấy và/hoặc đe doạ khủng bố gì đó chăng?_ Một ý nghĩ khác chợt bật ra, khiến sống lưng anh lạnh toát và cả người tái nhợt đi. _Ôi_ Chúa ơi... _có khi nào cậu ta sẽ nhập bọn với Kuroba không?!_

Suy nghĩ ấy hẳn đã hiện rõ mồn một trên mặt anh vì Shinichi đang nhìn anh đầy ái ngại. "Hakuba, cậu không sao chứ? Mặt cậu trắng bệch kìa."

 _Nếu cậu ta nhập hội với Kuroba thì mình tiêu chắc..._ Anh nhắm mắt và hít một hơi dài, giữ lại, rồi chầm chậm thở ra, khiến Shinichi càng thêm lo lắng.

"Hakuba?"

Saguru mỉm cười yếu ớt với cậu bạn thám tử. "Chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa, chắc là tôi sẽ vượt qua thôi." _Hi vọng thế._

* * *

 **Chú thích từ tác giả:** Dù không hẳn là đội tiếp sức chơi đẹp nhất, nhưng quả thật tôi nghĩ rằng bất cứ chuyện gì có tương tác giữa Heiji và Kaito thì chắc chắn sẽ mang tính giải trí cực kỳ cao. Và một lần nữa, thật tội nghiệp Saguru. Có lẽ ở các chương sau tôi sẽ "phá băng" cho cậu ấy một chút – cậu ấy đúng là hơi khó viết thật. Hi vọng các bạn thích.


End file.
